Tu es ma lumière
by Shika's Fan
Summary: Shikamaru pense toujours à une personne. Quand il se lève, pendant les missions, quand il regarde les nuages... Il a beau se taper toutes les minettes qui passent, il n'arrive pas à s'en détourner... Entre eux, il n'y a que de l'amitié... N'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pièce sombre. Un portable sonnait dans la poche d'un des nombreux jeans recouvrant le sol. Shikamaru souleva ses paupières pour voir ce qui interrompait son sommeil, et étouffa un juron en entendant son portable sonner. Se levant aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, il se mit à farfouiller dans sa chambre pour savoir où était ce « P***** de téléphone ! ». Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin et décrocha, une voix aiguë et impatiente se fit entendre.

-Salut, ça va, j'te réveille pas ?

-Salut Naruto. Bien sûr que si.

-C'est pas grave, tu sais, ce soir...Mais son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase :

-lors pourquoi tu me pose la question ?

Pour avoir l'air civilisé.

-T'es con. Bon, sinon, pourquoi tu me réveille ?

-Tu m'aurais laissé finir ma phrase tu l'aurais su plus tôt.

-C'est ça, allez, accouche.

-Ce soir, j'organise une fête chez moi pour Sasu-chan !

-Galère... A quelle heure ?

-En fait on se rejoint à l'Ichiraku à 20h, et on prendra le dessert chez moi, on offre les cadeaux chez moi.

-Ok, j'y serais.

-Super ! A tout à l'heure !

-C'est ça, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Shikamaru balança son portable sur son lit, et sortit de sa chambre en vue de prendre une douche. Il était déjà 11h, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas levé aussi tôt un week-end, merci Naruto. L'eau bouillante le mit de bonne humeur, et il activa ses méninges pour trouver un cadeau à Sasuke. Quelque chose de simple pour qu'il ne s'en sente pas redevable, quelque chose d'utile lui plairait sûrement, vu son caractère pragmatique. Et quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas déjà. Shikamaru sortit de la douche, enfila un boxer noir et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. La cuisine était lumineuse et assez réduite, il y avait juste une gazinière, un four, un frigo, quelques placards en hauteur, un plan de travail assez haut pour servir de bar et des tabourets de bars assortis à la cuisine peinte en chocolat en vert anis par l'ancienne propriétaire. Il prit un café noir, sans sucre et des tartines avec de la confiture, partit s'habiller et se coiffer, pour ressortir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux noisettes était soulignés de khôl et il portait le T-shirt d'un groupe de rock avec un blazer noir, et un jean de la même couleur qui moulait ses fines cuisses musclées.

Il sortit dans une rue adjacente au parc, qu'il n'eut qu'à traverser pour atteindre le centre-ville de Konoha. Il se balada dans les rues commerçantes en regardant les vitrines, à la recherche d'une idée originale, il n'avait pas envie de lui offrir un cd ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, car après tout, l'Uchiha aussi était original... Depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, Sasuke était beaucoup plus sociable, mais sa patience restait limitée, sauf avec les gens calmes, comme Shino et Shikamaru. Ils s'entendaient bien, et avaient plus ou moins les mêmes centres d'interêts. Après 2 bonnes heures de marche et de réflexion intensive, il s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant, et décida d'y manger.

Il s'installa à une table, juste à côté d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Une serveuse s'approcha, elle avait de beaux cheveux roux flamboyants, et un très joli visage.

-Bonjour, voici notre menu. Le plat du jour est du poisson. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je m'appelle Kitsune, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil langoureux.

-Merci, je vais prendre des sushis avec du saké, s'il vous plaît, Kistune.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite bouteille de saké, et Shikamaru se servit un verre, puis continua de réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre. Son regard passa sur l'enseigne de la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue, et une idée fit son chemin dans la cervelle en surchauffe de Shikamaru.


	2. Le cadeau

Notre Shikamaru finit de manger en vitesse, paya et écrivit son numéro au dos du chèque, puis partit, non sans un clin d'œil pour Kitsune. Il traversa donc la rue et entra dans la boutique qu'il avait repérée. Il n'en ressorti qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, une enveloppe à la main, et un large sourire accroché au visage. Il passa ensuite chez un ami qui tenait une cave à vins et autres alcools, prit plusieurs bouteilles et rentra chez lui pour se préparer en perspective de la soirée qui l'attendait.

Il arriva chez lui vers 18h, prit une bonne douche, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla. Comme il se doutait qu'il ne resteraient pas toute la soirée chez Naruto et qu'ils feraient un tour en boîte, il s'était habillé d'un jean slim tellement délavé qu'on l'aurait dit gris, avec un haut résille en dessous d'une chemise blanche à laquelle il n'avait boutonné qu'un seul bouton au niveau du nombril. Il prit ses clés et partit en trombe de chez lui, craignant que Naruto ne l'attende pas pour commencer, après tout, il était 19h55...

Il arriva à l'Ichiraku avec un quart d'heure de retard, rejoignant ses amis déjà attablés devant leurs bols de ramens chauds, n'attendant que lui pour commencer. Naruto le fusilla du regard pendant au moins 5 minutes, parce que Sasuke l'avait obligé à attendre notre Shikamaru avant de commencer.

Puis Naruto leva son verre, retrouvant sa bonne humeur :

Naruto-Je lève mon verre aux 21 ans de Sasuke, à ce jour le plus vieux de la bande !

Tous- OUAIIIIIS !

Sasuke- Huhu...

Naruto- Bon, bah...ITADAKIMASU ! ( ou bon appétit, bande d'inculturés chroniques ! ;) )

Et ils se jetèrent sur leurs bols ( surtout Naruto ) tout en parlant ( sauf Naruto, on peut pas tout faire ;D ) :

Temari- Et bah, dis donc, t'as vachement changé, Shikamaru !

Shikamaru- Faut dire que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu, toi et moi... La dernière fois que t'es venue à Konoha, j'étais sur une affaire à Kiri...

Temari- Ouais, c'était l'année dernière, pour l'anniversaire de Naruto.

Shikamaru- C'était quand, d'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

Temari- Aucune idée... L'année dernière ? L'année d'avant ? Je ne me souviens pas.

Shikamaru- Trop longtemps à mon goût **sourire charmeur**

Temari- Et tu fais quoi, comme boulot maintenant ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, t'étais assistant dans une boite de pub, je crois...

Shikamaru- En fait, ça fait 2 ans à peu près que je suis avocat. Et toi ?

Temari- Je bosse pour une maison d'éditions, je cherche de nouveaux auteurs, tout ça...

Shikamaru- T'es toujours à Suna ?

Temari- Oui, toujours.

Shikamaru- Toujours avec Kankuro ? (dans cette fic, les personnages n'ont pas forcément de liens de parenté, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ne sont pas frères et soeurs ici )

Temari- Ca dépend...

Shikamaru- Ca dépend de quoi ?

Temari- De lui, je suppose.

Shikamaru- Si tu veux en parler...

Temari- Non, ça va aller, je tiens pas plus que ça à plomber l'ambiance **sourire éclatant**

Les conversations allaient bon trains, et le repas fut bientôt fini. La troupe partit en voiture, direction : Chez Naruto !

Une fois arrivée, ils prirent quelques verres avant le gâteau, et Shikamaru s'installa sur la balcon, pour se fumer une cigarette. Il sentit une présence qui s'accouda elle aussi au balcon.

...-Je peux prendre un bouffée ?

Shikamaru- Prends en une dans mon paquet si tu veux. Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

Les mèches noires de Sasuke se balançaient au gré du vent, et il alluma la cigarette avec classe.

Sasuke- Seulement quelques fois.

Shikamaru- Hm.

Leurs cigarettes finies, ils rentrèrent. Naruto leur tendit des assiettes et des cuillères, avant de courir à la cuisine chercher le gâteau.

On entendit un petit gloussement, puis un juron, puis un « Quelqu'un a un briquet ? » de la part de Naruto. Sasuke voulut y aller, mais Naruto lui cria que c'était pas à lui d'y aller, alors Shikamaru se dévoua. Il alluma les bougies, ils éteignirent les lumières et tout le monde chanta cette célèbre chanson :

« HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, SASUKE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU ! »

Naruto rit devant la face gênée de Sasuke, puis posa le gâteau devant lui en lui demandant de souffler les bougies. Le brun écarquilla ses yeux onyx, en secouant négativement la tête :

Sasuke- Non mais t'es pas bien ? J'ai 21 ans, je vais pas souffler des bougies ?

Tout le monde- Les bougies, les bougies, les bougies !

Sasuke- Pffff...**souffle**

tout le monde- **souffle en même temps **Bravo !

Naruto- Allez, les cadeaux !

Sakura- **tend un cadeau à Sasuke** Commence par le mien !

Sasuke prit le paquet, jeta un regard interrogateur à Sakura et la remercia. Puis il secoua le paquet près de son oreille, mais ne perçut aucun bruit. Le paquet était cylindrique, tenait dans sa main, et n'était pas très haut. Il commenca à le déballer, jeta un coup d'oeil à Sakura, qui jubilait. Il sortit le cadeau de son emballage.

Sasuke- Un... un verre ?

Sakura- Pas n'importe quel verre ! **Lui tend un bouteille de saké** mets en dedans !

Sasuke versa du saké dedans, et une image apparut dans le verre ! C'était une photo de tous ses amis réunis, qui tenaient une banderole avec écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke ! ». Il eut à peine le temps d'admirer la bouille de ses amis sur la photo que Naruto lui tendait déjà un autre paquet. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit 2 places pour un concert qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. (Bon, on va pas tous les faire non plus, donc : ) Hinata lui offrit un livre, Temari un parfum célèbre, Sai une magnifique toile représentant Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura avec Kakashi, Kiba lui offrit le T-shirt d'un groupe de rock ( avec un smiley jaune qui tire la langue, je ne citerais pas ce groupe ;) ), Shino un set de kunais que Sasuke lorgnait à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la boutique, Chôji lui offrit un diner le jour qu'il voudrait, à l'heure qu'il voudrait, là où il voudrait, Tenten de l'encens ( elle est persuadée que Sasuke se démène et qu'il a besoin de repos ), Neiji un appareil photo numérique, Lee un bracelet de force ( pour réussir tout ce qu'il entreprendrait), et Ino lui offrit un massage et hammam dans un salon spécialisé. Vint le tour de Shikamaru, qui lui tendit un enveloppe.

Shika- J'espère que tu aimeras.

Sasuke leva un sourcil en signe de curiosité. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et regarda le papier qu'elle contenait, puis leva les yeux vers Shikamaru :

Sasuke- T'es pas sérieux ?

Naruto- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shikamaru- Un voyage pour 6 personnes à Venise, lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Sasuke.

Sasuke- Wah... Je sais pas quoi dire, là...

Shikamaru- Merci ? :D

Sasuke- Pour commencer, ouais...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haha, essayez de deviner qui seront les 6 personnes à partir à Venise !

Bon, je sais, Venise c'est vachement cliché, amûûûûûûr et tout ça, mais bon... J'ai un côté absolument guimauve :3

Kisous tout doux !

Reviews ? ;)


End file.
